Rotlarynx Anjanath
Defense Down |weaknesses = Water |creator = BoredBurrito }} Rotlarynx Anjanath (腐った喉ンジャナフ, Kusatta nodo Anjanafu) is a Deviant of Anjanath. Physiology The Rotlarynx Anjanath has darker feathers and its scales are tinged a darker red color than that on its regular cousins. This is related to the intense heat that courses through its body unaided by the thicker mane around its neck. Its tail has a bushier tip with some small feathers present in the top of the forearms and the back of the hindlegs. The flame sac normally found in a Rotlarynx Anjanath's throat has greatly deviated from that of its relatives. Instead of making sparks to light its sneeze attacks, it creates the intense heat that courses through the Rotlarynx Anjanath's body, converting the mucus it naturally generates into gas. It always has its nasal crest unfolded and holes at the base of its dorsal sails to expel the gas so it does not become a health hazard. Feathers have grown on its nasal crest and pulsing red veins can be seen across its dorsal sails. The gas it produces starts to congest as soon as it leaves its body. Inhaling this gas is dangerous as it can create mucus within the body and leave them incapacitated with one out of a myriad of potential illnesses. Due to this, Hunters who go after the Rotlarynx Anjanath are required to always bring a hefty supply of medicine or else fall victim to the gas cloud that surrounds it. Behavior The Rotlarynx Anjanath is a particular type of scavenger. It does not mark all of its territory like a regular Anjanath that uses its snot, instead the territory boundaries can be identified by the density of the gas that is in the air. This gas contaminates monsters that carelessly wander into its territory, eventually congesting their organs so much that they die and allow the Rotlarynx Anjanath to eat their corpses. In comparison to its relatives, the Rotlarynx Anjanath has a more controlled temperament. When a Hunter approaches them, it will not immediately roar but instead, stare at them with curiosity. Only when the Hunter attacks it will the Rotlarynx Anjanath fight back. Abilities The mucus clouds that Anjanath releases deal defense down on contact and slowly drain the Hunter's health as long as they are in its radius. Normal State * Double Chomp- Rotlarynx Anjanath lunges its head forward and attempts to bite the Hunter. * Biting Haymaker- Rotlarynx Anjanath lunges upward while biting the air. * Winding Hipcheck- Rotlarynx Anjanath slams a foot down before rushing towards the Hunter with a hipcheck. * Winding Tiller- Rotlarynx Anjanath slams a foot down before charging forward, dragging its jaw through the ground twice. * Noxious Leap- Rotlarynx Anjanath crouches down and leaps forward, leaving behind a large mucus cloud. * Sniping Snot- Rotlarynx Anjanath lowers its head and sneezes out a glob of snot forward, unlike the arc of a regular Anjanath sneeze. The snot will ensnare Hunters if they fall into it. Enraged State The Rotlarynx Anjanath will roar and mucus gas will begin to be released from its nose, mouth, and dorsal sails. All bite attacks inflict defense down in this state. *Deadly Noxious Leap- Rotlarynx Anjanath crouches down and leaps forward, leaving behind a large mucus cloud. When it lands, it will release a small cloud before letting out a large blast of the mucus gas that will launch the Hunters backward. *Detonating Sniping Snot- Rotlarynx Anjanath lowers its head and sneezes out a glob of snot that will continuously emit a small cloud of mucus gas. *Toxic Gas Stream- Rotlarynx Anjanath lets out a constant stream of gas out of its nose while moving forward. *Fatal Jet Charge- The Rotlarynx Anjanath will take two steps forward before blasting out massive amounts of gas, sending it crashing into the Hunter. *Malady Detonator- The Rotlarynx Anjanath will spin around, shooting copious amounts of gas that launches Hunters back. The Rotlarynx Anjanath will then jump and release a massive amount of snot into the middle of the field before roaring and dragging its tail through the ground. This releases sparks that detonate the gas. The attack is not done often due to the damage that can be done to the tail spikes and it also immediately exhausts the Rotlarynx Anjanath. Exhausted State *A tired Rotlarynx Anjanath is unable to produce mucus gas. This state allows it to refuel its snot as it congests inside its nose and dorsal sails, allowing it to use it as it can while enraged. Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster